


Убить эльфа

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter over the canon, Elf dead, F/M, Gallows Humor, M/M, Necrophilia, Sexual Humor, abusive language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча человека попаданца  и  эльфа, но без романтичного флера.</p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>«Только с разрешения автора»</p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>написано на конкурс "Выпусти пар - замочи эльфа!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убить эльфа

Эльф был странный. Ни тебе косы до пояса, ни глаза - чистый изумруд. Курносый, костлявый, неуклюжий… Малохольный какой-то. Если бы не уши и серёжки из рябины, ни за что бы не поверил, что эльф. Но абсолютно эльфийские уши торчали, как положено, на растопырку. Только вот красы этому чуду природы совсем не придавали.

Он стоял, переминаясь на пороге, теребил куцый хвостик мышиного цвета и размера, жалобно поглядывая на меня. Я аж самогоном подавился, от сего видения. Даже щипнул себя за зад, чтобы определить, а не догнала ли меня белка. Но нет - не повезло.

\- Чего тебя привело в дом Убийцы Эльфов, Сын Лесов? – вежливо сказал я, смачно харкнув на пол, когда самогон перестал течь из носа. 

Тут эльфика как ветром качнуло. Не успел я понять, что происходит, как он уже лобызал (да что там, слюнявил) мою руку, бормоча что-то на Древнем наречии. 

«Вот Вася и приехали. Стоило с десяти лет Толкиена читать, ходить на собрания «Любители Леголаса», растить бороду, как у Гимли, в этот мир попадать через Волжскую топь во время турпохода с бухлом, чтобы тебе гордый Сын Лесов длани лобызал». 

Я отдернул руку подальше от паст… уст сахарных странного эльфа и подозрительно уточнил:

\- Ты головой ударился или тебя с Корабля в Море выбросили, но ты не утоп?

На втором предположении эльф всхлипнул и снова уткнулся мне в руку. Слёзы эльфа, говорят, на вес золота. Пока эльф шумно сморкался на мою руку, я размышлял на вес чего будут сопли эльфячьи, и как доказать торговцам потом, что они принадлежат именно Сыну Леса. Не найдя решения, я аккуратно обтёр поражённую дорогим составом конечность о штаны и строго повторил:

\- Хватит ныть! Ко мне-то зачем припёрся? 

Подозрительность - моё второе я. И на то были причины.

Эльф что-то чирикнул на своём, но потом, видимо, вспомнив, что я по-эльфийски не глаголю, провозгласил: 

\- О, Невежественный Придурок, Убийца Эльфов, мой народ прислал меня тебе, дабы принести жертву во имя людей, эльфов и мира во всём Лесе и Мире! 

\- Чё? – я не сразу понял, что там скандирует этот Недоразвитый Сын Лесов.

\- Если вкратце, убей меня! - упростил эльф.

Ну вот! Опять! Повадились ко мне на сепуку ходить, ушастые. Фиг вам! Моя катана, или чем там древние японцы убивались, теперь в ножнах!

\- Не хочу! - отрезал я. 

\- Старейшины сказали, что тебе нравится убивать эльфов, - обиженно заявил заморыш. – Ведь мы такие грациозные, утончённые, вечно прекрасн…

Тут я, конечно, вспылил: подробно рассказал ему, куда бы пошли вечно прекрасные Эльфийские Старейшины и где их с удовольствием увидел бы и в каких грациозных позах. Когда я закончил свою пламенную речь, эльф картинно хлопнулся в медитативный транс. 

Ожидая, пока пройдут положенные четыре часа эльфийских «медитаций», я принял на грудь ещё пару кружек самогонки и закемарил. Очнулся от того, что кто-то шерудил у меня в штанах.

Честное слово, почти не удивился, обнаружив эльфа, уткнувшегося носом мне прямо… да… именно в «катану». При этом рука его по-хозяйски ощупывала содержимое «ножен», а на мордашке была написана чисто эльфийская брезгливость.

Припомнилась присказка про мышей и кактус. 

Я стряхнул с себя сон и заодно убрал руку эльфа куда подальше от самого драгоценного.

За кого он меня принимает?! И вообще, вот эльфы, ушлые пройдохи! Убью я задохлика и что мне за это будет? А ничего! Драгоценностей на эльфенке нет, одёжка ветхая, как будто лет сто ей. Где мефриловые кольчуги,волшебные амулеты и всё остальное, чем там эльфы славятся? 

Если сумасшедшая эльфийка-извращенка, отсосав у меня, умерла с улыбкой на устах (и я скажу вам, это была настоящая красавица, а не этот заморыш рода эльфийского), это не значит, что я буду производить умерщвление Средиземноморских эльфов с дефектами физического или (в данном случае, наверное, даже «и») умственного развития в промышленных масштабах! Да и вообще, кто сказал, что это проверенный способ? ТО что я укокошил, в смысле не смог отказать, уже трём эльфийкам с суицидальными наклонностями, ещё не говорит о том, что я теперь и мужикам их помогать буду!

В конце концов, я всегда придерживался идей защиты природы и даже в юности вписал своё имя в анналы отделения Гринпи́с Самары «Трава навсегда». Правда, потом выяснилось, что к Гринпису это общество имело очень отдалённое отношение, зато к траве самое прямое. 

К сожалению, в Средиземье травы нет. Зато эльфы, гномы и прочая нечисть приходят когда их не ждешь без всякого укура. 

Я здесь уже пятый год. Прижился, хозяйство завёл, даже репутацию определённую.

Вот эльфов убиваю силой любви, самогон хороший варю. Всё лучше, чем по лесам с ролевиками комаров кормить или по подвалам ловить зелёных фей. Но иногда такая тоска берет по дому, что выть хочется.

В чувствах я пустил слезу.

Пока я предавался ностальгии, эльф предпринял обманный маневр и, поднырнув под ногу, снова ткнулся носом в мой пах. Нет, они что думают: если человек, то на любого эльфа у меня должно по стойке смирно вскакивать? Не буду я их генофонд выбраковывать и точка. Больше не церемонясь, я отпихнул приставучего длинноухого подальше от греха, в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Эльф красиво, гремя косточками, приземлился на задницу и снова уставился на меня.

\- Ну, пожалуйста! Ты не можешь меня обесчестить отказом! – из-под белесых ресниц болотисто-серые глаза умоляюще воззрились на меня. 

\- Слушай, а может я тебя как-нибудь иначе убью? – обречённо уточнил я, потому что, как ни странно, эльфийский щенячий взгляд на меня всё же подействовал. Вот, сучёнок, на больное давит. В смысле, с детства собак люблю!

\- А как? - любопытно уточнил эльфийский заморыш. 

\- Даже не знаю, - я задумался. Согласно местной легенде, человек не мог убить эльфа. «Рука не поднимется уничтожить эдакую красоту», - не раз слышал я от местных. И вот сейчас я смотрел на «красоту» и думал… хорошо, что я живу на отшибе, а то весь род Высоких Эльфов был бы опозорен навечно. 

Пока я раздумывал о вечном и прекрасном, эльф успел расстегнуть свою рубашёнку, обнажив тело цвета белой поганки, и начал усиленно строить мне глазки… Выходило у него, мягко говоря, не очень, так как при ближайшем рассмотрении «щенячий взгляд» оказался последствием врождённого косоглазия.

\- Отец говорит, что всегда лучше использовать проверенные способы, - заявил он томным голоском, бросив на меня особо «соблазнительный» взгляд, от которого упало бы и ужравшегося виагры. Я вздохнул. И что теперь делать? Не уйдёт ведь, пока не убью!

В чём–чём, а в настойчивости ушастым не откажешь. Такую бы энергию, да на благие цели. Деревья растить, там, эльфиков плодить... Хотя в данном случае, могу понять Старейшин, пославших этого бракованного ко мне, на убой.

\- Слушай, эммм…

\- Младший принц Дома Каринор, Ануис Эленоарентудрочил, - представился эльф.

\- Слушай, Анус… эм, Дрочил, Принц, в общем, на моей родине принято гостя сначала накормить, напоить, спать уложить, а уж потом… - я многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Эльф оказался понятливым (или голодным) потому что вмиг перенёс свой костлявый… упругий, я хотел сказать, зад на табуретку и с «неземным» изяществом потянулся к разложенному на столе закусону: огурчики там, помидорчики с собственного огорода. Зачарованный зрелищем жадно жру… вкушающего человеческую пищу эльфа, я пропустил момент, когда этот Криворукий Сын Чернобыльских Лесов смахнул на пол стоящую на краешке стола бутыль (двухлитровую!!!) самогона. Почти полную. И вдребезги!

Если бы я так не любил Мать её Природу и всех тварей её, то тут же бы убил гадёныша. Но вместо этого покрыв матом, в смысле изящным русским слогом, всю родню Этого… Эльфа до девятого колена, я поплёлся в погреб за новой бутылкой.

Смертничек, посланный мне на заклание родичами, в моё отсутствие явно заскучал. Подумав, я достал вторую глиняную кружку и плеснул туда, как я надеялся, эльфийского яду. Не зря же эльфы не пьют Огненную воду… Говорят, нельзя им, но покупают иногда для каких-то своих медицинских целей.

Как выяснилось, не зря, ох, не зря эльфы не пьют самогон! Вернее, открыл мне Дрочил, что пьют, но только в день Брачных Игр, когда у них детишек мало рождается. Не стал я вдаваться в демографическую политику Эльфийского общества, тем более, что уже после второго стакана Этот… Эльф перешел от слов к делу и полез ко мне целоваться. Потом признался, что краше человека с бородой и в вязанных носках он не видел. Я был польщён. А потом… откуда в хрупком теле такая силища взялась, заломал меня и потащил в кровать, напомнив, что я обещал его вроде как уложить.

Зажал он меня на кровати и начал лапать. Глаза по плошке, шепчет что-то, орган половой, как дубовый сук, в мне в живот ткнулся, чуть новую дырку не проколол. И знай меня слюнявит и фигню какую-то шепчет на Древнем наречии. 

\- Эй, ты это что задумал, Сын Лесов? -спрашиваю я, хотя что он задумал, только тупой не понял бы. А эльфишка уже штаны с меня содрал и пытается поставить в позу рака. Профессионально так, как будто опыт имеет.

\- Если не хочешь меня убивать, то я сам… - от настойчивости такой, а ещё от крайней степени перепитья, я ему и дал. Три раза анально. А потом ещё три орально. 

Несколько часов меня этот Неутомимый Эльфийский Воин и так и сяк крутил. Но цели не добился. В смысле, не умер. 

Измаялся весь и меня измаял, аж вспомнить приятно. В общем, уставший и удовлет… недовольный сотворённым надо мной насилием, уснул я в полном изнеможении. Проснулся от того, что сидит мой эльф на краешке кровати, пригорюнился. Делает вид, что медитирует. Плотоядно косится то на меня, то на бутылку. Даже срам не прикрыл. А член-то опять я смотрю торчком. Внутри всё протестующе заныло, и стал я думать, как бы мне этого эльфа не то, чтобы убить, но как-то изолировать от него своё тело и запасы бухла.

Сдёрнул я с вешалки овчинный тулуп и хотел было прикрыть своё волосатое сокровище, но эльф, как кот почуявший валерьянку, выхватил у меня одежонку, тут же уткнулся в него носом, да сознание и потерял. 

Ну откуда мне было знать, что этот тулуп, служивший мне верой и правдой уже третий год, ни разу не стираный, на голое тело одёванный окажется отравой желанной для эльфов.

С тех пор у меня в подвале, среди бочек с самогонкой покоится, не в хрустальном гробе, конечно, а в мешке из-под картошки, полумёртвый эльф в тулупе. И согласно моим подсчётам, спать он будет до тех пор, пока не найдёт его прекрасный эльф, который поцелует моего Косоглазого в уста сахарные, трахнет и снимет тулуп.

То есть вечно.

 

Что, касается меня, то я женился на вдове старосты деревни. Детишек завёл. Живём хорошо, мирно. Эльфы семейные ценности уважают и больше ко мне своих не подсылают. А я семьянин примерный и по чужим девкам не ходок, даже когда жинка на сносях или просто не даёт. Да и зачем, когда в подвале у меня свой эльфийский принц спит мёртвым сном?


End file.
